Otou-san to Papa!
by Kagami no Basuke
Summary: An unwilling pair has to take care of the Sawada couple's five year old kid. Drabble series.
1. Interaction, and the Lack of

**Otou-san to Papa!**

This is a very, _very _late submission for a Christmas fan fiction exchange; I'll go commit seppuku now.

Summary: An unwilling pair has to take care of the Sawada couple's five year old kid. Drabble series.

* * *

**Interaction, and the Lack of**

"Okaa-san? Otou-san?" The five year old had chocolate orbs which glistened with innocence, which made him harder to ignore – much less his redundant questions whose answers were quite obvious.

For one, Fon was dumbfounded but not quite to the point where he was rendered speechless; on the other hand, Reborn was not faring any better as the hitman felt the onset of a terrible migraine rolling along.

Being the more approachable of the pair, Fon took it upon himself to entertain the little one's inquiry. "You are Tsunayoshi-kun, right?" The only response he was able to pry off was a small nod but it was progress nonetheless. "I'm Uncle Fon and this here is–"

"Reborn," the fedora wearing man supplied.

Tsuna attempted to remember the name with little ease. "Re-Re-Reebon?"

Reborn was on the edge of muttering a spitting no but Fon erupted in a fit of laughter just in the nick of time. "Yes, he is Reebon-oji." There was a scathing glare from Reborn but it mattered none as Tsuna beamed from the appraisal.

"Fon-o-oji to Reebon-oji[1]," Tsuna managed between the slight stuttering.

"You're going to treat me to dinner for this, Fon." The statement was punctuated by a long drag at his cigarette; the price of becoming a temporary Reebon-oji was quite high, which of course, wouldn't be left unpaid without interest.

Smiling still, Fon craddled Tsuna in his arms as he entered the Sawada residence, "Of course. Dessert's on me, too."

**Te-Terebi**

If there was one thing to be learned about this whole ordeal, it was that children never watched National Geography or AXN. Reborn had been channel hopping when Tsuna stumbled upon some cartoon and with his little fingers, he grabbed the hem of Reborn's dress shirt ad started tugging.

"To-To-Tom and–" On the verge of tears, Tsuna trembled from having forgotten the last two syllables of his favorite show. This did not go unnoticed and much to Reborn's chagrin, he had to sift through the programs' list.

He almost blew his fuse when he found a picture of a cat chasing a mouse with the title Tom and Jerry in bold print. _A mouse with a round head? Kids like this? _He pressed the keys in the remote control, which he left in Tsuna's care as he headed for the kitchen.

"Oi, let's switch," Reborn muttered as he hovered over the slightly smaller male. Fon had been busy with food prep, as was evident with the minced meat and neatly chopped vegetables.

"I doubt you'd do a better job than me though." He was half-joking but Fon knew that Reborn was a no-nonsense guy; in no time, he was dragged into the couch and got stuck with a giddy Tsuna, whose eyes were fixated on the television screen.

Tsuna scrambled onto Fon's side then situated himself comfortably on top of the latter's lap; Fon acquiesced and started ruffling the mop of brown hair. "Tsunayoshi-kun, what are you watching?"

"Tom and Je-Jerry," Tsuna said, cheeks tinted red.

"Ah, I-Pin watches this, too." The image of his apprentice laughing heartily immediately flashed and he found himself enjoying the show with Tsuna as the sizzling of the frying pan filled the house.

**Play Time**

"Reebon-oji..." Contrary to popular belief, not all boys appreciated toy guns and cars, action figures even. Tsuna had a half-accomplished Sudoku puzzle and a Rubik's Cube with him as he pleaded with Reborn, who was tending to a mug of coffee.

As Reborn was about to shoo off the toddler, Fon said from the living room, "I'm tidying up so take care of Tsunayoshi-kun in the meantime."

Arms crossed stiffly over his chest, Reborn gestured towards the empty seat adjacent his. "Make it up and I'll help you with that."

Truth be told, Tsuna was small: his legs were short, his arms were short. Everything was. The kid tried tip-toeing but the stool was still far out of reach. Next, he tried jumping but it was another failed attempt. "Reebon-oji..."

It probably was the wrong choice to go with caffeine given the early morning and Reborn swore he felt several of his veins popping. He disliked kids and their tenacity. Plus, that pout was simply irresistible as he hoisted Tsuna up into the air and into the table top.

"What do you need help with?" To his surprise, the puzzle book revealed more unfinished crosswords and word hunts. _What does that Iemitsu teach his kid?_ He grabbed a pencil and started working on the first out of many puzzles and Tsuna observed him by the sidelines with glee.

"Reebon-oji sure is fast..." Tsuna piped in as Reborn leafed to the next.

The urge to roll his eyes won over him and so did his clipped response, "Of course I am."

"W-when I grow up, I wanna be as good a Reebon-oji!" Reborn would have laughed, if he had not found the last word he was looking for among the jumbled letters.

"Dream on, kid. Dream on."

**Itadakimasu**

"I-ice cream?"

"No."

"Taiyaki?"

"Still a no."

"Fon-oji, c-can I have ice cream?" Fon found it hard to say no to the puppy eyes, in total contrast to Reborn's succeeding rejections; of course, the martial artist always had a soft spot for kids especially since he had become I-Pin's guardian some years past.

"Of course you can–"

"No," Reborn countered for the umpteenth time.

"Why not?" Personally speaking, Fon was _okay _with sweets but...

"Because I said so," Reborn pressed on pointedly.

Then, a bright idea ticked on the young Tsunayoshi's head. "Reebon-ojii, i-if I brush my teeth, can I have ice cream?"

"Really, Reborn. I don't see why he can't have ice cream."

It was a different matter altogether when Fon was the one asking and Reborn instantly seceded. "Fine."

"Wai! Arigatou Reebon-oji![2]" Tsuna scrambled towards the refrigerator where his favorite frozen treat was kept hidden.

**Cold!**

"Dun wanna." Tsuna clutched on to Fon's leg as he trembled from Reborn's fierce glare. "Baths are cold. Dun wanna. Fon-oji, p-please?"

"Stop hiding and come here," Reborn muttered under his breath. It had been nearly 30 minutes since his stalemate with the kid and the squeaky toys on the ledge of the tub were simply not working. "Look, here's mister ducky–"

"No!" Tsuna screamed from the top of his little lungs as he ran for the living room with nothing but a towel wrapped around his small frame.

Luckily, Fon had faster reflexes.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, we'll use warm water so it'll be okay," Fon offered reassurance which was taken quite well by Tsuna. He then scooped the kid from the floor and into his arms. "Let's go to Reebon-ojii and–"

"Only Fon-oji..."

"Hm?" Fon leaned in closer then Tsuna started whispering about grumpy grandpas and annoying squeaky toys. "Alright, Tsunayoshi-kun. I'll ask Reebon-oji to wait outside."

Reborn threw himself onto the couch as soon as he had heard; no way would he want to stick around and wait for the kid to finish bathing. Fon managed to mouth an apology however, and he could only sigh at his mounting interest_._

Once they were inside, Tsuna had started shuffling with the body towel, face flushed and gaze drifting from corner to corner of the room. "What's wrong, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"O-okaa-san said that I can only show my peepee to the girl I like but–" Tsuna scrunched his brows together then added, "I like Fon-oji, so it's okay!"

Fon left room for a sigh; he could only hope that the young Tsunayoshi did not mean _like_ in his mother's context.

* * *

[1] _Fon-ojii to Reebon-oji. _This simply means 'Uncle Fon and Uncle Reebon (Reborn)'.

[2] _Wai! Arigatou Reebon-oji. _Translated to 'Yay! Thank you, Uncle Reebon!'.


	2. Paper Airplanes

Final Syai Lunar Generation: Well, Iemitsu is an oddball father, so I kinda envisioned him to make Tsuna partake a lot of weird hobbies. Haha.

Esperanz: Yes, this is an AU where both are in their adult forms. Haha, it's only because he was the only one available since the rest of the Arcobalenos are occupied with something else. (Also, I'm a RF shipper. lololol)

I felt terrible after seeing the reviews, faves and follows because I forgot to indicate that this is a _completed drabble series_. Since this was my fault, here's an update. Enjoy! (And yes, I'll continue writing for now - as long as I have motivation, that is.) Also, thanks for the support! asdfghjkl;

* * *

**Paper Airplanes**

"Airplanes."

"Hm?" Fon asked Tsuna after he had set a teddy bear over the top shelf. "What about airplanes, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Reborn, who was out in the patio, had overheard the almost hushed exchange between the pair. He was above eavesdropping but the tone that Tsuna had was… interesting, to say the least.

Tsuna fidgeted as he held onto his crinkled shirt. "Otou-san s-said he would let me ride one when I grow up!"

"Ah, that's good then, isn't it?" Fon proceeded to take Tsuna up into his arms as he sat on the couch. He knew that there was something amiss because Tsuna was sullen – usually, he would be bouncing on the older man's lap and chattering away – and this alerted Fon of the dawning problem. "What's wrong, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"B-but when Otou-san and Okaa-san leave on a plane, I f-f-feel very lonely…" Tsuna's hands seemed to move towards Fon's red chinos and somehow, the tears welling up in the corners of the little one's eyes made Fon's heart clench.

Finally, Reborn strode in and ruffled the brown mop of hair. "Why don't both of you make paper airplanes?" he had suggested and Fon took a liking to the idea in an instant.

Fon hoisted Tsuna up into the air. "Do you have paper, Tsunayoshi-kun? We can make a lot, if you want."

Tsuna quickly nodded. "Yes, let's!" As soon as his favorite uncle had let him go, he scrambled towards his room and took sheets of colored paper from his desk. "Fon-oji, I want an orange plane!"

"Then, I want a red one," Fon said as he watched Tsuna fold one piece after another. After some short minutes, he began to run short save for that bright yellow one. "Oh, why don't you fold that one for Reebon-oji?"

Tsuna perked up upon hearing Reborn's name and slowly, he turned around to face him, "Reebon-oji, would you-"

"If you make me one, then," Reborn paused for a while, then added, "I'll let you ride on my shoulders."

Fon smiled because Reborn was surely getting the hang of caring for the boy and this subtle gesture was not missed by the hitman. "Thank you, Reborn."

"So, Fon-o-oji wants a ride too?" Tsuna asked, brows furrowed in slight confusion.

Reborn sighed – maybe the proposition was outrageous after all. "No, even if he wanted to-"

"When I grow up as big as Otou-san, I'll give F-Fon-oji a ride!" Tsuna crashed onto the seat cushions and Fon gave his hair a light tussle.

"Is that a dare, kid?" Reborn huffed, "Bring it on."

**Boo Boo**

When Tsuna came running to him, Reborn knew on the spot that something was incredibly wrong.

The small guy was holding a leek for some reason while under a sobbing fit. "R-R-Reebon-oji," he managed but he still did not stop crying.

"What?" he grit out, hands still poised over his hips. He could only tolerate so much.

"F-Fon-oji…" Tsuna was gesturing wildly, with the limp vegetable still in his tiny hands.

Out of sheer annoyance, Reborn plucked it off Tsuna's grip and tossed it someplace else. "What is it?" he reiterated, this time, with more stress.

"Fon-oji…" Tsuna pointed towards the kitchen, from where Reborn could hear faint chopping sounds.

Reborn still could not get where Tsuna was getting at, so instead of continuing with the conversation, he went into the adjacent room and dragged Tsuna with him. Fon sensed their presence as they came in and greeted them with a wan smile. "What is it, you two?"

Reborn sat on a stool as he stared icily at Tsuna. "The brat won't stop bothering me," he accused rather pointedly.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, is that true?" Fon appeared quite disappointed as he dropped whatever he was doing. Tsuna shuddered into himself, afraid that he would be reprimanded for something he did not even know that he did.

"G-gomen… d-demo…[1]" Tsuna squeaked, his voice breaking into bits.

Fon patted Tsuna's head as he spoke, "What is it, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tsuna was looking at Fon's face with worry. "Boo boo."

"Boo boo?" Reborn and Fon asked simultaneously.

"This," Tsuna muttered, his touch landing on the finger that Fon had cut while preparing today's lunch.

And Fon realized how observant Tsuna had become. "Oh, this is nothing but a scratch," he reassured the tike and yet Tsuna was unsure. "Fon-oji wouldn't lie to you."

"O-okaa-san always kissed my boo boo for me," Tsuna whispered into Fon's ear but Reborn, being Reborn, was quick on the uptake.

"Come again?" Reborn barked, arms crossed over his chest.

Fon noted that Tsuna's lips felt soft but with the ruckus Reborn was making in the background, he couldn't help but chuckle at the odd atmosphere that surrounded his make-shift family.

**Bed Time Capers**

Reborn found himself on the verge of punching someone, something – any _fucking _thing. He was never this pissed off and, god forbid, he would not be able to hold this rage in.

However, Fon reasoned with him. "Please, don't be rash, Reborn. Tsunayoshi-kun's a child. Be more patie—"

"Fine," he relented as he swatted away the remaining soap suds on his dress shirt. "Go help him finish up."

Fon jogged on to the bath but before he did, he bowed in apology. "Sorry, I'll pay you back."

Reborn then shrugged, non-committal, but was looking for whatever Fon had in store for him after this whole ordeal.

"Tsunayoshi-kun," Fon started as he tended to Tsuna's hair, which was sticking out in a lot of places. "Reebon-oji is quite mad, you know?"

"S-sorry," Tsuna mouthed as he sunk into the lukewarm water.

Fon rubbed the small of Tsuna's back in soothing circles as he lifted his small figure. "It's alright. Be sure to apologize to Reebon-oji later, okay?"

Tsuna nodded once and disappeared into the mush of a white and newly-laundered towel. It is obvious that the boy was sleepy, as his eyelids were dropping despite his refusal to rest early.

"Fon-oji, will you tuck me in tonight?" he asked, face scrunched to prevent a yawn from escaping.

"If you want me to," Fon said as he guided Tsuna up the stairs and into his room. He took a set of pajamas and Tsuna slipped his limbs one after the other before disappearing under the covers. Again, brown strands appeared on the edges of the fabric as Tsuna started squirming. "Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tsuna was quiet for a while but he quivered and sneezed – from the cold perhaps? – before he asked, "Where is R-Reebon-oji?"

Fon remembered leaving Reborn in the dining area, where the latter might have fixed himself coffee. "Would you want me to fetch him, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tsuna responded with a short hai[2] and watched Fon disappear into the dimly-lit hallway. Some minutes later, he heard the familiar footsteps from outside the door and suddenly, his cheeks were tinted a soft shade of red. Reborn was the first who strolled in, with his hands in his pockets.

"What is it?" The mattress creaked at the sudden shift in weight as Reborn sad down its edge. His brows were still drawn to the middle but somehow, the caffeine earlier hit just the right spot.

"I'm sorry," Tsuna murmured but it wasn't at all inaudible. He then climbed onto Reborn and placed a kiss on his left cheek. "Otou-san always kissed okaa-san when they fight. Sorry, Reebon-oji."

After Tsuna pulled away, Fon piped in, "What did both of you fight about though?"

Tsuna opened his mouth but no words came out because Reborn shut him up with both his hands, "It's nothing," he hitman supplied but he was far from convincing.

Reborn winced as Tsuna kept struggling against his grip, "B-but—"

"Quiet, brat." Again, Reborn's effort was swatted as Tsuna was set free by Fon.

"You know well enough not to bully Tsunayoshi-kun," Fon reprimanded Reborn, who had sunk into Tsuna's comforter.

Tsuna pouted, fully defiant. "Reebon-oji said—"

"Tsunayoshi." Reborn felt a migraine rolling along and how he wanted to dash out of the house.

"Reborn." Fon entertained Tsuna's tugging at his sleeves, "continue, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna lit up, and beamed at Fon. "Reebon-oji said I can't marry Fon-oji because Fon-oji belongs to Reebon-oji! But I still want to!"

Reborn regretted even agreeing to Iemitsu's babysitting job while Fon, well, ended up chuckling and wondering what made Tsuna tick – boy, the kid really was charming.

* * *

[1] _Gomen_,_ demo... _means 'Sorry, but...'.

[2] _Hai _means 'Yes'.


End file.
